1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat transfer technique, and in particular to a supporting body within an isothermal plate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
An isothermal plate is a kind of plate-like heat pipes. The principle of the isothermal plate is the same as that of the heat pipe. Via an internal vacuum environment, a working fluid filled therein can generate phase change by being heated, thereby transferring heat. Then, the working fluid returns to the liquid state after being cooled, thereby circulating the working fluid.
However, the manufacturing process of the isothermal plate is different from that of the heat pipe. The pipe body of the heat pipe is usually formed into a tubular body. After sealing one end of the pipe body, filling with the working fluid, a degassing or vacuum-pumping process is performed via the open end of the heat pipe. When the degassing process is finished, the pipe body is closed immediately, thereby completing the manufacturing of the heat pipe. On the other hand, the plate body of the isothermal plate is constituted of two covers that are covered with each other vertically. Thus, not only the peripheries of the two covers have to be sealed, but also the supporting strength of the two covers during the degassing or vacuum-pumping process should be monitored carefully. Therefore, it is necessary to additionally provide a supporting structure in the isothermal plate, thereby preventing the two covers from being recessed.
The conventional supporting structure within the isothermal plate is constituted of a plurality of pillars arranged in the plate. Alternatively, the supporting structure is made by means of bending a thin plate continuously to form a wave-like structure. However, these conventional structures and the manufacturing processes thereof are inconvenient or not good. For example, in the case of the supporting structure made of pillars, since the pillars are separated from each other, the pillars have to be arranged in the isothermal plate one by one, which cannot be performed easily. Further, the wave-like structure made by bending a thin plate is insufficient in supporting strength, and thus the supporting effect thereof is limited.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.